Request
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: Daisy asks Dr Brennan for a very important favour relating to her wedding, and the anthropologist doesn't know quite how to respond...


**A/N:  
Me: Guess what, Hart Hanson! I finally wrote a fanfiction that wasn't Swaisy fluff!  
Hart Hanson: Yes! You wrote some BxB? Hodgela?  
Me: Nope, it's Daisy-centric!  
Hart Hanson: -facepalm-**

**So here's a little humourous fic for you all! My first time writing Brennan – don't shoot me! D: **

**Enjoy! **

Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute has been informed from time to time (okay, every other day), that when it comes to other people and their emotions, she really doesn't have a clue.

The anthropologist herself, however, likes to believe that these people are wrong and that she is, in fact, getting much better at reading people thanks to her sessions in the interrogation room with Agent Booth. And so today, while working on the latest murder case with Daisy Wick, who is talking a lot faster and more frantically than usual, Brennan deduces that something must be bothering her.

"Miss Wick, is everything all right?"

Daisy turns to look at her with wide eyes. "All right? Everything's _perfect_, Dr Brennan, believe you me!" she grins, revealing all her teeth. Brennan subtly takes a step backwards. Suddenly, Daisy's expression goes from gleeful to serious. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Brennan raises an eyebrow. "Is it something pertaining to the investigation?"

Daisy surprises the anthropologist by laughing - loudly. "Ha ha! That's so... that wasn't a joke. Okay. Ahem." she clears her throat. "Remember the last case I worked on with you, with the blind guy?"

"Yes, Martin Aragon." Brennan nods, unsure of where all this is going.

"Right! Well, that was the same week that Lancelot - poor baby - had the Guy who Didn't Die of Leukaemia die in his arms." Daisy is still grinning for some unfathomable reason, despite talking about her significant other's traumatic experience.

"Yes, I remember." Brennan suddenly finds herself wishing Booth was here.

Daisy's smile is practically blinding, Brennan wonders how often she whitens her teeth. "Right! That whole experience led Lance to a decision, and that decision involved the two of us, and, as you can guess -" she waves her left hand around by way of an explanation.

"Oh, I see!" Brennan finally catches on. "You're implying that you and Doctor Sweets had sexual intercourse."

"He suddenly - wait, _what_?!" Daisy looks aghast.

Brennan doesn't understand why she's overreacting like this. "That's nice, Miss Wick, though I don't see why you felt the need to tell me that - it seemed quite apparent that you and Sweets are engaging in a sexual relationship." she bends to examine the skull in front of her, only to glance up once more. "Though I would suggest using a clearer hand gesture next time, or people could completely misinterpret what you're trying to tell them."

It takes Daisy a few moments to regain her composure. "Um, actually, Doctor Brennan, Lance and I didn't have sex... well, yes, we did. Several times on the autopsy room floor -"

Brennan stares at her. The intern gulps.

"But you didn't need to know that... ha ha... anyway, that's not what I meant to tell you! I was trying to show you this." she sticks her left hand under the anthropologist's nose.

"Doctor Sweets did something to your hand?"

"No!" Daisy sighs, realising that it might be an eternity before Brennan finally guesses correctly. "He proposed to me! See the ring?"

"Oh!" Brennan smiles fondly, pleased that Sweets has found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with, even if that person happens to be one so prone to excited chatter at inappropriate moments as Daisy Wick. "While it is my personal belief that monogamy is unnatural... I hope you and Sweets are very happy together."

"Thank you!" All this smiling that Daisy is doing doesn't seem to be healthy. "Which brings me to my next point of order," she takes a deep breath. "Will you be my maid of honour?!" Daisy squeals, complete with jazz hands.

Brennan simply blinks at her. And blinks again. And then a third time. "Um... pardon me?"

"I know it's, like, totally out of the blue, but you're my idol, Doctor Brennan, and both Lancelot and I would love you to be a part of our uber-special day!" Daisy's eyes are round and hopeful.

"I..." Brennan can't remember the last time she had this much trouble speaking. "It's a very kind offer, Miss Wick, but I just... don't think I can."

Daisy looks as if someone has just told her Christmas has been cancelled. Her bottom lip trembles. "Oh, okay. I totally understand." she rubs her labcoat sleeve across her eyes.

"Good. Perhaps we can return to the case?" Brennan returns her focus to the skeleton before her. "See these microfractures here, on the C6 vertebra? The victim was -"

Daisy lets out a loud wail. Brennan glances up, shocked to see the grad student's face streaked with tears and splodges of mascara. "It's just that working with you kind of brought us together, you know?" she sobs. "So having you as my maid of honour would be, like, really poetic! Romantic symbolism, right? Maybe we should call off the wedding... it's not going to work out now, I can tell!" Daisy sniffs dramatically. "Lancelot and I obviously weren't meant to be! Thank you for helping me realise that, Dr Brennan!"

"In that case," Brennan sighs inwardly. "I... I suppose I could be your maid of honour, Miss Wi -" she stops herself. "Daisy."

The change in Daisy is instantaneous. The tears stop in their tracks and her entire face seems to light up. "Really? Ohmigosh, thank you _so_ much, Doctor Brennan!" she almost-shrieks, pulling her superior into a bone-crushing hug. "I just _knew_ you'd say yes! This is the best day ever! I have to go tell Lance!"

And without another word, she skips from the forensic platform, humming cheerfully all the way.

Brennan stares after her in shock, still attempting to piece together what just happened. She just agreed to be maid of honour to intern Daisy Wick, the same person who talks too loudly and at high pitches, has a complete disregard for personal space, and once crushed a skull by accident.

What on earth had she just gotten herself into?

**A/N: And there you have it, folks! This idea's been floating around in my head for a while now, so I just had to write it down! Reviews would make me even more deliriously happy than Daisy in this, so please click that little button! :D**

**Peace,  
Ellie (: **


End file.
